Aquitania Lore
by blackrider11
Summary: How was this magical land of Aquitania created? Sit down traveler, and listen as I tell you a story that has been passed down from the ancient times.
1. The Creation Of Aquitania

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aquitania, it was written (and first directed) by Stephen Legawiec and originally produced by Ziggurat Theatre Ensemble. I am also a poor writer, so read at your own risk.

Long ago, back when the Gods walked the earth and interfered with the goings and comings of man. There were three Goddesses who had grown frustrated with the their fellow immortals and their actions that caused wars, strife, and many a mortals' of death.

These kind Goddesses were sisters born where the sea and the sky met. Gwenhwyfar the goddess of beauty and knowledge, was the oldest of these, she was tall and her head was adorned with brunette hair that was wavy like the sea. She had piercing brown eyes that could look into a persons' soul and know what lay inside. Quiet Ioanna the goddess of travelers, and courage, born right after Gwenhwyfar, only a hands width shorter, she was imposing with forest green eyes and a thundering personality. The watcher of travelers she spun stories to keep them cheerful in dark hours and kept them as safe as possible without direct interference. As the avatar of courage, she gave souls of humankind strength when all hope seemed lost. Lastly there was Alix the goddess of words and the protector of the small, although her stature was small, her kind blue eyes and gentle heart cared for all creatures that walked through the land and wished for peace to always be found in the newly created land, although the youngest of the three she was sometimes able see what her older sisters could not. It is said that all three sisters possessed a certain degree of musical ability through singing.

With their combined powers they created an island which would later be called Aquitania, where they set a certain rules in each of their areas, and one of which was that the Gods could not directly interfere or give trinkets of power to mortals. Gwenhwyfar created the beach surrounding the island so that knowledge could come from across the sea and ideas could be exchanged through travelers, and should one walk on the beach long enough they may be able to come across the answers they seek. Ioanna choose the middle of the island to create the forest and the mountain on which it rested, with many secret areas for any traveler to explore if they were so inclined. Alix made a green plain, to fill up the space in between the ocean and the forest; she bestowed upon it the ability special ability that would only happen once for a single person if they knew the secret word. There are many speculations on what its power is, some say it allows a person to travel back in time, other say it's a last resort should Aquitania ever be in dire danger, or perhaps it holds some other power entirely.

When they were finished with their work, they swore not to directly interfere with the actions of humankind. They may walk among us now, not doing anything but going about their daily lives as though they are mortal humans. It has been passed down through the generations that the Goddesses may guide those who protect this magical land of Aquitania through the power of their musical voices, and it is said that if one should choose but listen you can hear them song. When all is at peace, they sing of joy, happiness, love, truth, sometimes death, and ultimately about life itself. Listen carefully, can you hear their song?


	2. The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aquitania, it was written (and first directed) by Stephen Legawiec and originally produced by Ziggurat Theatre Ensemble. I am also a poor writer, so read at your own risk.

As time moved in Aquitania, the number of people who could hear the songs faded to almost nothing. While many protectors could still hear pieces, none of them could ever hear the entirety. The Goddesses were discouraged by the lack of those noble or innocent at heart. For only those could possibly hear them. They moved invisible around the island, searching, knowing that it may be near the end of their time to help. For the time of the Gods had long past many decades ago. For a time they wandered aimlessly around the island, but one day they came across a single girl playing all alone on the shore with only the sounds of waves and seagulls for company.

She was dressed in a plainly and was building a sand castle. She looked in their direction and asked if they wanted to play, they looked around; there wasn't a single soul for miles. Again she repeated the question; Alix was the first to respond. "Sure, what do you want to play" she asked curious what kind of person this girl could be. For her aura was neither filled with innocence nor righteousness but rather something they've never seen before.

The girl paused for a moment, looked down at the sand, and replied, "I don't know, I've never had any friends before." Alix's heart nearly broke, for she knew that the smallest animal to the biggest human always had at least one friend. To the girl, Alix pointed to the unfinished sand castle, "Why don't we finish that one and then make people to populate it?" "You can make people out of sand?" Gwenhwyfar smiled as she kneeled down and built a small person out of sand.

Ioanna watched for a bit as Gwenhwyfar taught the strange child how to make people out of sand, unsure what to do she sat down and watched. Her sisters were always better at dealing with the mortals especially the younger ones. The girl noticing that one her new friends wasn't doing anything went over and took her hand. The girl led the woman toward the castle that the other two were working on. "Do you think we should build a moat? You know to protect it? Or something here?" "Finish the castle would probably be best then the moat," Ioanna grinned "We don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves."

All three of them set about building the last castle wall. The castle was finished as the sun began to set, the little girl had to return back to her home. She waved to the three women as they waved back, Ioanna began to sing the song of loneliness and new friendship, her sisters voices joined hers as the little girl faded from sight.

They saw the girl off and on for the next three years and although she saw them, whenever they were with others no one else could see them. Over the last year she was often accompanied by an older gentleman, one that was oddly dressed. He taught her many things, how to dance, play games, how to read English, and Latin, and most importantly he taught her to value the things around her. She often spoke to him about the three women but he could never see them, and dismissed them as imaginary friends.

When she was eleven, her father was called back to the mainland and she went with him, she waved goodbye to the four people on the shore that had kept her company over the last few years, as the ship sailed away. That was the last time they would see her for twenty years, which would mark her return, older now she could barely see them. They were like ghosts to her, sometimes there, sometimes not, but she could always hear them and what they were saying even if she couldn't always decipher what they were trying to say. With their help, she led the forces of good against those who threatened Aquitania. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
